Bruised Flower Petals
by dark-marks-are-beauty-marks
Summary: Lily gets a boyfriend.Everyone thinks he's the best thing that happened to her; everyone except her. Will James and the Marauders figure it out before it's too late?  WARNING:Eventually will contain abuse & rape
1. Chapter 1

"What is the spell to turn a beetle into a button?"

"Abracadabra?"

"No, Mr. Potter that is incorrect," Professor McGonagall sighed exasperated.

"Are you sure?" James asked in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Yes, I'm sure." McGonagall snapped.

"Are you _REALLY _sure?"

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to take 5 points from Gryffindor if you don't be quiet!"

"Okay shutting up now." James said snickering while his best friend, Sirius, gave a bark like laugh.

As McGonagall continued with the Transfiguration lesson, James and Sirius started making paper airplanes and enchanting them to fly around the room.

While the airplanes flew around the room, Lily and her best friend, Chloe, whispered to each other.

"Honestly, why do we hang out with them? They are so immature," Lily asked while rolling her eyes to Chloe.

"Because one of these days you and my cousin will fall in love and then you'll officially be a part of the family?" Chloe suggested hopefully.

"Just because James and I don't kill each other every time we're in the same room and are in the same group of friends doesn't mean I like him Chloe," Lily said quickly.

"Stop denying it! You know it's going to happen eventually!" Chloe whispered excitedly.

Lily was about to argue that it wouldn't happen, but instead an airplane came and zoomed towards the two girls.

Lily ducked just as the airplane grazed the top of her auburn hair. Chloe, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. The airplane had somehow gotten tangled in her jet black hair that she shared with her goofy cousin.

"Um, help?" Chloe said as she tried to tug the airplane out of her long hair.

"Sorry about that!" Sirius shouted across the room.

Remus, who had been sitting close to the two girls, came and held the airplane while Lily started moving Chloe's now tangled hair off of the silly airplane.

"Boys will you please try and act your own age?" McGonagall sternly told the two mischievous boys.

"Now are we talking our human age, or are we talking in dog years? Because in that case we'd be like 119 and I really don't want to have to act like an old forgetful man!" Sirius exclaimed to her while pretending to walk clumsily with a cane.

"Oh never mind! You're all dismissed!" McGonagall half shouted as the bell rang.

"Sorry again little cousin," James said patting Chloe on the back.

James and Chloe while they are the same age, James' birthday is 5 days before hers. Plus he's about 5 inches taller than her. This results in him always calling her little cousin.

"It's fine. It's better than the time you were experimenting with the fireworks. I think all the hair on my eyebrows has finally grown back." She said laughing.

"Don't forget the time they put a hole through the roof and all the snow fell on you." Lily added smiling.

"And the time that we took your purple colored-"

"WE NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!" Chloe shouted as they walked through the hallway. Her shouted caused some first years to drop their books and look at her crazily.

"Way to sound psycho Chloe" Sirius joked while patting her on the back.

"GUYS!" a shout came from behind them.

Peter came running around a group of fourth years waving a piece of paper around in his hands.

"What's up Wormtail? Lose your cool Cuddly Cannons tee-shirt? Because I can honestly say I haven't seen it….on your side of the room since Wednesday" Sirius said innocently.

"No! There was this notice on the Gryffindor Common room board and I wanted to show it to you guys!"

**Starlight Star Bright Sleepover!**

**All 6th and 7th year students are invited to go to the Great Hall tomorrow at 8:00 P.M. tomorrow to have a sleepover with all the other houses!**

**It will be tons of fun, plus there will be chocolate and Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans!**

"Sounds like fun!" Lily exclaimed as Chloe shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah, seeing the girls in their pajamas sounds like fun too!" Sirius said winking at the two girls.

"And we can finally settle that bet if Snape still wears footie pajamas! James told Lily.

Lily shook her head, "James, he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Ah ha! So you agree with me?"

"Yes!...I mean no! I mean…wait what!"

_**Authors Note:**_

**_This authors note is pretty long; its just about me explaining about why I'm writing this story and why I can't currently finish my previous story. You can skip it if you want; I won't mind. :)_**

**_I'm back! :D_**

**_My other James and Lily story has not been updated in so long that it's going on hiatus; technically it already has been, I just never made it very official. I was writing that before I changed as a person and I honestly can't figure out where I was going with the story. I recently tried to write a chapter for it and I screwed up so many times I just gave up. Plus I was very disorganized beforehand and I am honeslty very lost trying to write for that._**

**_That being said, this story may be easier for me to write due to my recent outlook on life and current interests. Before I was very ignorant and not very aware of the issues people go through. Now I am alot more aware and very interested in the drama of everyday life. I also went through a few slightly serious issues making my personality grow a little more dark, mature, and even a little more cautious about the way I write. Plus before I was just making it up as I went along and that is what screwed me up in writing the previous James and Lily story. This story has an outline which I just finished today which will help me write this._**

**_Unfortunately because I am a Junior in High School, my amount homework can get pretty piled up; therefore, I might be very slow with updates sometimes and other times be very quick with updates. It just depends on how much I can get done in the little free time I have._**

**_Ok, now that I've probably bored some people to death, I just have one request._**

**_Please review! I really like feedback; good or bad. _**


	2. Chapter 2

"Which one should I wear Lily?" screamed Chloe from the closet.

She was holding up two different sets of pajamas; a red tee-shirt with short shorts and a green belly shirt with long blue pajama bottoms.

It was just minutes before the two girls had agreed to meet the boys, and Chloe was still trying to decide what to wear to the Great Hall Sleepover.

"One that won't make all the boys drool over you?" Lily suggested slightly impatiently.

"If they do fine, but I only want a specific one to even notice me," Chloe said deciding on red tee-shirt with the short shorts.

"Who?"

"Andy Richardson," Chloe said in a dreamy voice.

"You mean the guy EVERYONE crushes on and no one seems to be able to date more than two weeks?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

Andy was the classic cutie. He has long blonde hair with dazzling ice blue eyes and is a Keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team resulting in him having a very toned and handsome body. But no girl has ever had a long and serious relationship with him.

"I bet you could Miss Lily flower," Chloe stated simply.

"What do you mean?"

"He stares at you like all the time, Lily,"

"He hasn't even talked to be once this year," Lily stated blushing.

Not that Lily would ever admit it to Chloe, but she had always liked Andy. Over the last couple years whenever she talked to him, he was always so sweet and funny. Most of all he was mature; not like James and Sirius who were the most immature people she knew. At least, Sirius was. James could be sweet and kind when he wanted to be.

"Well, Lily, maybe you should try and talk to him first. He might really like you and it'll really get his attention." Chloe said walking out the door to the common room.

"Of course, you COULD always wear some really cute and low cut pajamas to show off your gorgeous body to get his attention too," Chloe suggested sticking her head back into the room with a mischievous smile.

"Oh shut up!" Lily exclaimed as Chloe started laughing and walked away.

Lily shook her head and walked over to the full sized mirror that hung on the front of the closet door.

The only thing that she personally liked about her appearance was her brilliant green eyes. They always look bright and alive unlike Chloe's dull brown eyes. However, most people have told her that they would kill for her long auburn hair or her flat stomach.

She liked her personality far more than her looks. She was smart (not a know-it-all but an intelligent and a straight A student), stubborn when she wanted to be, funny, and fairly outgoing.

Lily looked at her pajamas she had decided to wear to the sleepover. She was wearing baggy grey sweat pants and a tight black graphic tee-shirt that brought out her eyes even more than before.

The more Lily thought, the more she decided that Chloe was right. She was going to try and talk to Andy. What's the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

"Sirius you CAN'T wear that!" Remus exclaimed at the teenager.

Remus and James were waiting by the portrait to leave to go to the Great Hall when Sirius walked out wearing nothing but a pair of red polka dotted boxers.

"Why not, Mooney? Does it make you uncomfortable?" Sirius said flexing his muscles.

"It's making me nauseous! McGonagall won't let you get away with that," Remus said in his purple long sleeved shirt with black sweat pants.

"James is wearing a practically see-thru shirt, so I don't see what the big deal is," Sirius said pouting.

"Mine's a tank top and I can't help that I'm a muscular person," James said confidently while both the other boys rolled their eyes

"I'm at least wearing shorts so that everyone doesn't have to see EVERYTHING down there," James said gesturing towards Sirius's bottoms.

"But-"

"Just change into sweat pants and a tank top!" Remus exclaimed.

"Fine," Sirius sighed dejectedly while going back to his room.

"Why do we hang out with him?" Remus said putting his hand to his forehead while James just chuckled.

"Hey, James!" Chloe called across the room with Lily trailing behind.

"You guys look great," Remus said staring at Chloe's long legs in her short shorts.

James stared at Lily then said in an awed voice, "Yeah, you look amazing,"

"Thanks," she said blushing slightly while James looked embarrassed.

"Rolly Poly Chloe! You're looking good!" Sirius said while wolf whistling.

"That's my cousin, Padfoot!" James said shuddering at the thought while Chloe just blushed.

"Let's get a move on!" Sirius said rushing toward the door.

"Wait! What about Peter?" Lily asked quickly.

James and Sirius snickered while Remus answered her, "A potion he made kind of went wrong during Potions this morning. He's in the hospital wing,"

"What happened?" Lily asked worriedly while James and Sirius burst out laughing even harder.

"What is so funny?" Chloe asked slightly annoyed.

"The potion-" Sirius choked out.

"It made his eyebrows the size of dinner plates!" James snorted loudly.

* * *

"I still would have rather worn the outfit I had originally picked out," Sirius stated to Remus while the group walked into the Great Hall.

"Everyone would have stared," Remus explained slightly annoyed.

"That's the point, Mooney!"

"Whatever, Sirius," Remus said rolling his eyes.

The group walked a table close to the door where Professor McGonagall was sitting. She directed students to find the sleeping bags already set out on the floor, while a line was forming to writing down who was here and what house they belonged too.

Lily was went into the line, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey, Lily," greeted a deep and cold voice.

Lily turned and wished she had not. There was stood Serverus Snape, her former best friend.

"Snape," Lily greeted coldly then turned her back again.

"Still bitter?" he asked roughly.

"Gee, after being called that horrid word in front a bunch of people, why would I?" Lily asked sarcastically.

He laughed coldly, "It couldn't have been that tramatic,"

"Maybe it was for me," She said sharply.

"And here I thought we might put all of this behind us," he said montone and almost without any feeling.

"You've changed. And not for the better,"

"Oh, please. I'm better off. At least I don't have to see mudbloods like you or Chloe all the time anymore," he said harshly.

"Don't call her a mudblood!" Lily shrieked.

"But its fine if I call you one?" He challenged with a smirk.

"No its not!"

"But you only said not to call _her_ one, Mudblood." He said the last word with special emphases.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Lily asked with a strain in her voice.

"Don't you think I was hurt when you refused to talk to me? I guess you could say its my revenge," he said smirking again, only this time there was a sad glint in his eyes.

"Is this guy bothering you?" A new and warm voice asked.

Lily looked over Snape's shoulder to see Andy glaring at the unfriendly and unwelcome Slytherin. Andy was a great deal bigger than Snape, resulting in Snape looking slightly worried.

"No, Snape here was just leaving," Lily said pointedly.

Snape just glared at the two students and stomped off towards some of the other Slytherin boys with evil smirks permanently glued to their faces.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked Lily sweetly while looking into her emerald eyes.

"Y-Yeah," Lily stammered while blushing a little.

"Snape's a horrid person. Anyone who can insult someone as beautiful as you should get their eyes checked." He said winking.

Lily giggled, "Thanks Andy. I appreciate that,"

"Anytime, Lils" Andy said winking with his icy blue eyes then walking back towards his group of Ravenclaw friends.

Lily couldn't help but stare as he walked away.

While she was staring at Andy, James was staring at her.

Quite a few new and slightly worrying thoughts were going through James' head as he was reflecting on the scene that he just witnessed.

_Who does the miserable excuse of a Slytherin think he is?_

_Well, Andy helped her out. He's a good guy, I guess. _

_But I hate him._

_Wait._

_WHY do I hate him?_

_Lily seems to like him._

_Well I shouldn't care._

_So why do I?_

_And why the heck am I talking to myself?_

_Maybe I'm going nuts._

_GAH! I'm still doing it!_

His thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore started his 'Welcome' speech that everyone silenced and sat down for.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Chloe sat on the sleeping bags close to the corner of the room. James also noted Andy was only a couple sleeping bags to the right of them.

While Lily was absorbed in the speech Dumbledore was giving, two sets of eyes stared at her.

One hazel brown pair stared with a pure and innocent heart; the other stared with icy blue eyes that only thought with cold and dangerous desires.

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Ugh this chapter didn't turn out that well. The only part I really like is the last sentence and even that I'm a little disapointed with._**

**_Anyway review please; trust me I need some imput and critisism. :p_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha ha! You can't catch me Prongsie!" Sirius laughed while twirling in a circle.

As soon as the words left his mouth, a pillow soared through the air hitting Sirius right in the stomach. Sirius doubled over since the force of the blow knocked the wind out of him.

James walked over to his hunched figure and patted him on the back, "Never turn you're back on an opponent, mate,"

"Gotcha," Sirius choked out only to be hit with yet another pillow. Sirius turned and saw Remus whistling innocently while holding a pillow behind his back.

James looked around at the scene before him. At the moment, it was pure chaos. There were students having an intense game of pillow fighting (hence how James got the pillow) all over the place. James saw a group of Hufflepuff girls attack a smaller group of Ravenclaw boys with the feathered pillows, resulting in the pillows exploding white feathers everywhere.

He looked to the side and saw Remus, Chloe, and Lily laughing while weakly hitting each other with pillows.

James was about to walk over to them, but decided against it when Andy went over to them and started hitting the girls lightly with the feathered pillows.

"Lily, get him!" Chloe laughed while she went to go find other people to attack.

Lily ran up to Andy with the pillow raised ready to hit him with it, but Andy blocked it easily with one hand.

"Come on, Lils, I'm a Keeper. Blocking is my specialty." He laughed at her feeble attempts to hit him.

After a few unsuccessful attempts, Lily sighed and folded her arms.

"Okay, I give up," she said pouting.

"See? I told you that block-"he began only to be hit with pillow in the side by Lily.

"Never let your guard down," she laughed while smiling at him.

Andy didn't say anything at first, only clenched his fist a little, but then relaxed it.

"Andy, are you ok?" Lily asked worried that she hurt him since he still hadn't said anything yet.

Instead of responding verbally, he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Brilliant thinking Ms. Evans," he said laughed brightly.

"Thank you, thank you" Lily said in a over dramatic voice while laughing as well.

He set her down gently and looked her in her sparkly, bright green eyes.

She blushed a little and stared down at her toes. His stare was very overpowering and intense; she couldn't look for very long without feeling slightly uncomfortable despite her attraction to him.

"So, Lily, I was just wondering if you-"Andy started only to be interrupted by a pillow crashing into the side of his face.

"Come on, mate! You can't just stand still in the middle of a war zone!" James chuckled a little despite the burning sensation he was feeling in his throat.

He had heard what Andy was going to ask Lily, and something compelled him to interfere. He had a suspicion it was jealousy, but he didn't want to show it.

Anger and frustration flashed across Andy's face only lasting few seconds. It was unnoticed by either James or Lily, so the three happily joined the pillow fight that was spread out all over the room.

* * *

"I can't believe that Hufflepuff knocked over that suit of armor!" James chuckled quietly.

James and Sirius were some of the few people still awake. It was approaching five in the morning, and nearly everyone else had passed out after the intense pillow fight that had lasted for almost two hours straight.

"I can't believe _you_ nailed Andy Richardson in the face like that earlier!" Sirius whispered in awe.

"Yeah, well I had too," James said shortly.

"What do you mean had too, Prongsie?"

"Don't call me Prongsie,"

"Just answer the question, Prongsie"

"He was about to ask Lily out," James said quickly.

"So?"

"I don't like him," James said frustrated.

"I thought last year you said he was one of the greatest people you ever played quidditch with?" Sirius said puzzled.

"Well, I was wrong," James said shortly.

Sirius chuckled.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"You like her," he said simply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," James said blushing.

"Oh, I think you do," Sirius said winking.

"Ok, fine maybe I do," James admitted finally.

"Yes! I had five bucks on this!" Sirius said fist pumping.

"You what!" James asked bewildered.

"Remus and I were betting how long you were going to deny your deep and burning love for Miss Lilyflower. I said beginning of the year; Remus said the end. I win!"

James just stood there bewildered while Sirius began dancing.

"James and Lily sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First- _oomph_!" Sirius sang only to be smothered with a pillow by James.

"Shh! Someone could hear you!" James whispered urgently.

Sirius mumbled something unintelligible under the pillow while kicking his legs in the air. James lifted the pillow up and Sirius gasped for air wildly.

"Everyone's asleep, so no one would have heard me. No need to suffocate me, mate,"

"Sorry," James said apologetically.

Sirius just waved it off, "So are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"And I thought I was the dumb one. Are you going to tell Lily that you're madly in love with her?" he said putting on a girly tone of voice.

"No," James said quickly.

"What? Why?" Sirius half-shouted.

"Andy likes her," He said dejectedly.

"Big whoop!"

"She likes him too,"

"Oh." Sirius said finally understanding.

"Let's just get to sleep," James said before Sirius said anyhitng else.

"But-"

"Please, Padfoot? I don't want to talk about this anymore,"

"Fine. Night, Prongsie." Sirius said slightly confused.

"Don't call me Prongsie."

"Ok, Prongsie."

* * *

" You want to put WHAT on your pancakes?" Chloe exclaimed in disgust.

The sleepover was a huge sucess. Dumbledore was pleased beyond measure at the enjoyment the students had. He even said he was onsidering having another one next month.

Once everyone was awake (it had taken four people and a bucket of water to wake Sirius up), the House Elves cleared the sleeping bags and the left over feathers and put up the normal long House tables for breakfast.

"Peanut butter," Remus said simply.

"Peanut butter! Mooney, that sounds disgusting!" James exclaimed.

"It's not wanna try it?" Remus asked taking a big spoonful of peanut butter.

"I'm going to barf if I eat that," James said dramticly covering his mouth.

"You didn't when you put ketchup on your pizza,"

"It was an experiement!"

"You ate FOUR pieces like that!"

"You guys are so weird," Lily giggled.

Sirius yawned and said, "You must be weird too, Lils, if you keep hanging out with us,"

"Nah, she's not weird. I'd say unique," Andy said coming over to sit with the group.

Sirius and James shot each other the same knowing look. James just looked down at his now empty breakfast plate.

"So, Lily," Andy said putting his arm around Lily making her blush.

"Yes?" She giggled and flirtatiously raised her eyebrows.

"I meant to ask you this last night before I was viciously attacked by a pillow," He chuckled while nodding at James, who was twisting and tugging on a napkin.

"And what would that be?" Lily stammered a little. The rest of the group held their breathe in anticipation; Chloe in excitment while the other three in slight horror.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked shooting her a dazzling smile that would make any girls heart melt.

"S-Sure," She blushed bright red and smiled widely.

"Really?" Andy asked brightly. James had finally torn the poor napkin to shreads.

"Yes, I'd love to," She laughed.

As the napkin shreads fell to the floor, no one realized that this was the begining of a very ugly chain of events.

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Ugh again! This chapter is horrible!_**

**_*A flying tomato whizzes by my face*_**

**_I didn't think it was THAT bad! :P_**

**_Anyway criticism is needed and encouraged! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

The second Lily even put her foot in the doorway of her dormitory, Chloe nearly tackled her to the ground while squealing into Lily's ear drum.

"Lily!" She exclaimed loudly into Lily's ear causing her to go deaf momentarily.

"Chloe!" Lily screamed back. "What!"

Chloe looked like she had never seen Lily before in her life. "What do you mean _what?_ Tell me about your date with Andy!"

Lily beamed back at the dark haired girl. The date had gone extremely well.

Andy had been very sweet and kind all throughout their outing to Hogsmeade that afternoon. Andy had held her hand nearly all the time as they went from shop to shop. He also kept leaning over and whispering in her ear to say that she was beautiful, all while squeezing her hand in a flirtatious way. Occasionally he would squeeze her petite hand too hard causing a searing pain to run from her fingers to her wrist. Of course Lily did not inform Andy of this fact for she did not want to ruin the romantic mood by bringing up a few moments in pain.

"It was perfect,"Lily admited blushing while pulling her auburn red hair out of her eyes,"Absolutely perfect,"

"Yay! Are you seeing him again?"

"Yeah, he asked if I wanted to study with him tomorrow for that Charms test we having coming up next week,"

"Oh shoot! I forgot about that. But anyway, did you guys kiss?" Chloe exclaimed eager for details.

Lily turned a deep red that clashed with her hair while she stuttered, "N-no. We only went out on one date Chlo. That would be rushing it just a tiny bit don't you think?"

"This is beside the point," Chloe said waving her hand absentmindedly. "I just wanted to ask since I'm extremely nosy and all."

"A bit too nosy," Lily said in a playful tone while sticking out her tongue.

After Chloe asked for every single detail about the date, resulting occasionally Lily's face to progressively resemble a tomato, the two girls decided to walk down to the Great Hall for dinner.

As they reached their Common Room, they noticed both James and Sirius appearing to be having a intense argument while Remus rolled his eyes every once in awhile.

"I'm telling you the truth, Prongsie." Sirius said dead serious.

"You're stating your opinion and your opinion is wrong. And don't call me that!" James added as an afterthought.

"But, Prongsie, I'm right about everything!"

"Since when!"

"Since I say so!"

Lily decided to intervene at this point.

"What are you guys fighting about this week?"

James and Sirius both spun around in mid argument to see the two girls appear behind them. Sirius flew over to them and gave Lily a bone crushing hug resulting in her being unable to breath.

"Bestest friend, Lilyflower! You love me riiiight? Tell Prongsie over there that I'm right!"

"Don't do that Lily! It will make his ego go up even higher than it already is!" James exclaimed.

"Well if you tell me what you guys are having such a heated debate about, I'll agree with who I agree with," Lily said trying to escape Sirius' death grip.

At this, Remus rolled his eyes once again.

"Trust me, it's one of the stupidest arguments they've had in awhile. The only one that beats it is when they fought about who was taller: Professor Flitwick or Jippy that house elf," Remus said.

"It's not stupid, Moony!" James exclaimed. "It's a very serious debate!"

"What IS the debate!" Chloe asked impatiently.

Sirius looked at both of them with a serious face and asked:

"If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?"

The two girls looked at each other incredulously. This could not be what they were fighting over so passionately.

"You're being serious right now?" Lily asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, last time I looked in the mirror I was," Sirius said innocently.

This time Lily rolled her eyes for both the joke and the subject matter.

"Obviously the bear would win. It can go on both dry land and the water; the shark can't," She said.

"Hah!" James exclaimed while Sirius looked crestfallen. "Pay up, Padfoot!"

Sirius grunted while handing over two galleons.

* * *

The next day, Lily rushed through the halls nearly dropping her bag full of books.

She was supposed to meet Andy to study nearly 10 minutes ago. She had been distracted by her friends and had not realized she was late for her study date. She hoped he would not be too annoyed with her for an understandable delay.

Lily spotted Andy sitting in a nearly deserted corner of the library with an open book. Only two silent fourth year Hufflepuffs concentrating intently on whatever they were working on. Lily liked the library minus the eerie silence at times. She usually just got her books and left unless she was meeting someone like now.

"I am so sorry," Lily said apologetically while sliding into a chair opposite the blonde haired Ravenclaw.

"What took you so long?" he asked seemingly nonchalant with a hint of harshness that was barely detectable. He did not even look up from his book.

"Sirius accidentally ate a sweet that turned his tongue purple. James and I had to hold him down to say the spell to fix it, but James accidentally jabbed Sirius' tongue with his wand which made it grow about a foot before we fixed that too," She explained avoiding Andy's intense icy stare since he looked up at her.

"I see. I'm just glad you're here now," Andy smiled sweetly while grabbing her hand. Whatever dark look Lily thought she saw on his face when she first arrived was now gone. Lily must have imagined it.

Lily smiled back flirtatiously while getting her book out of her bag.

"Thank you for not being mad or anything,"

"It wasn't your fault. It was Black's and Potter's," He said shrugging.

Lily frowned a bit since Andy addressed two of her closest friends by their surnames. But she brushed off the comment and began reading her textbook.

"Although, I don't see why that Lupin kid that always hangs around couldn't have just helped them out instead of you," Andy stated pointedly. "He's smart and should have known how to fix it. You wouldn't have needed to and you could have been here on time,"

Lily looked up slightly surprised and answered, "Remus wasn't with us. He was talking to Professor Slughorn about his homework,"

"But you could have just let him fix it later and met me on time," he said pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I guess I could have," Lily admited now realizing she probably should have done that instead of rudely making Andy wait.

"But it doesn't matter," Andy said flashing her a smile that made her blush and forget what they were discussing entirely. "So which spell did Flitwick say would be on this test?"

* * *

A week later, a grumpy James said at the Gryfindor table in the Great Hall. He was pushing his eggs around his plate distractedly while thinking of very unpleasant things.

Lily was still dating Andy Richardson. James had seen them walk around the lake nearly every other day on his way to Quidditch practice. It always gave James a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not even flying could get rid of it. Usually flying on his broom would always make any bad mood vanish instantly. But not this one.

"Hi James!" Lily said sitting next to him causing James to start and drop his fork.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," She apologized while smiling.

"Suuure you didn't. Just like you didn't mean to throw your purple slug at me in potions yesterday," James teased her.

Lily laughed, "It was accidentally on purpose for you melting my quill!"

"It's not like I meant to, Ms. Lilyflower," He joked.

"That's what you say now, Prongsie," She countered.

"Only Sirius can call me that...wait! I mean no one can call me that!" James exclaimed while throwing his hand up to cover his face in confusion.

"As you wish, James," She laughed at his sudden embarrassed and confused state.

He was about to reply but Andy had called out to Lily, "Hey, Lily! Come sit with me,"

"See you later, James," Lily said squeezing his shoulder in a friendly gesture as she walkd by.

James waved halfheartedly as she left the table to join Andy.

"What were you and Potter so giggly about?" Andy asked as jealousy flashed through his face.

"Nothing, it was just friendly conversation," Lily said innocently.

"You sure?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, why?" Lily challenged.

Andy suddenly laughed and said, "No reason I guess. So have I told you lately how much I adore your eyes?"

Lily smiled slightly embarrassed and caught off guard but managed to say, "Why thank you,"

Andy grabbed her hand quickly and started to lead her out of the Great Hall. Lily happily went along with him and pulled herself closer to him as they walked. Andy then put a strong arm around her shoulders to draw them even closer to each other.

Before they reached the doorway, Andy stopped and shot one look of annoyance towards James who was now back to sadly playing with the untouched food on the plate occasionally looking up at them.

"Why'd we stop?" Lily asked slightly confused at the sudden halt.

In reply, Andy cupped her face roughly and brought his lips down on hers.

Lily was shocked momentarily but smiled after a second and kissed him back.

"That's why," Andy said sweetly and turned to lead her back out the Hall.

As he saw all of this interaction, James felt a pain that words can not describe go right through his chest and settle in his heart which was now officially cracking.

* * *

_***looks around nervously* Hi guys. Long time no see, huh? *ducks a tomato* I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in quite a few months. I just got super busy plus I had writers block so again I apologize greatly! *ducks another tomato* This chapter wasn't good at all and I'm sorry for that too. Please give me criticism; I need them badly. Again sorry about the long wait!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Where did you put it?" Remus screeched in the Gryffindor common room causing many students to stare at him.

"Where's what?" Peter asked curiously.

"My chocolate! I had a huge stack of chocolate frogs and Muggle candy bars under my bed but now they're gone!" exclaimed Remus as he searched every nook and cranny of the brightly lit common room.

Lily, who was sitting in a armchair across from the boys, laughed at her friend's desperation to find the one thing he was addicted to no matter what anyone did.

"Gee, Remus, who are the two people in this House that have no respect for personal space, love to mess with you, and also like chocolate?" she asked teasingly.

Remus stopped dead in his tracks. He hit his forehead with his palm quickly, then let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Why is it always those two? First it was my fuzzy socks, then my spell check quill. But taking my chocolate is one step to far! Do you know where they are?"

Lily pointed to the tapestry of a dragon hanging on the wall behind Remus. On a closer look, they could see it shake it what appeared to be laughter.

Remus raised a finger to his lips and slowly crept over to the laughing tapestry. He pointed his wand in the middle and muttered a spell.

Suddenly there was a yelp of pain and Sirius and James tumbled out of the tapestry. They were being attacked in what appeared to be green bats. The bats were hitting them square in the face repeatedly as the two boys tried to fend them off.

"Get these things off of us!" James cried out.

"Say 'I'm sorry Remus for stealing the number one important thing in the entire world to you' and _maybe_ I'll call them off," Remus said coolly.

"I'm not saying that! It's a mouthful! AND WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE THINGS!" Sirius exclaimed as one of the bats hit him on the side of the head.

"It's a bat-bogey hex. And the only way to get it to go away is from Remus to say the counter-jinx." Lily explained from her chair.

"Can't you just say it, Lils?" James asked pleadingly as the bogey bats attacked him with even more force.

"No," She said simply while smiling.

"WHY NOT!" Both boys yelled in horror and the bats now tried hitting their stomachs.

"Because it's far too fun to watch you two struggle,"

"Just tell me you're sorry and I'll get them off you," Remus said with an evil grin.

"Just tell the man what he wants to hear and get it over with," Peter said sniggering.

Sirius and James exchanged a dark look and both took a deep breath.

"Oh Great One called Remus! We are terribly sorry for stealing your precious chocolate! We were wrong to try and save you from this unhealthy addiction!" They said in unison and falling dramatically to their knees as if they had rehearsed it.

"Hmm, that seemed rather insincere. I don't know if I should accept that apology," Remus said in a mocking voice.

"Lupin if you don't get these bloody bats off of me, I am going to get Hagrid to sit on you!" Sirius growled threateningly.

Remus chuckled and muttered something while waving his wands over James and Sirius.

The bats immediately vanished and the two black haired teens dropped to the ground in exhaustion from waving away the bats.

"That was bloody disgusting," Sirius sighed.

"And just to think, they came out of your guys' noses," Peter chuckled.

"Maybe I need to blow my nose more often?" James suggested.

All the teens looked at each other and burst out laughing at this. James handed Remus his not-so-secret chocolate stash back much to Remus' delight. Remus took the chocolate and ran up to the boy's dorm.

"You guys are so immature sometimes," Lily chuckled to the three Marauders that were left.

"Yet you know you love us anyway," James said playfully nudging her shoulder.

"This is true," she laughed.

James and Sirius's faces both dropped into a state of shock before grinning madly.

"Prongsie did you hear that?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't call me that. And I did! Miss Lilyflower said that she loves us! Oh Padfoot! I feel all tingly inside!" James said pretending to blush.

"Maybe she's sick!" Sirius said in mock worried tone.

He walked up to Lily and placed a hand on her forehead while she continued to laugh at both of them.

"Yupp! I knew it! Dr. Black has come up with the diagnosis that Lily Evans has come down with a case of insanity! You can tell by freckles," Sirius said in a matter- of- fact voice.

"And how can I ever get better doctor?" Lily said in a giggle.

"By hanging out with us more!" Sirius shouted.

"Yeah Lil! You barely every hang out with us anymore ever since you started dating that guy," James said with a bitter undertone in his voice.

"That guy's name is Andy," she said in a slightly irritated voice. "And I hang out with you guys plenty!"

James gave her a skeptical look. "The last time you were with us for more then 10 minutes was when Sirius' tongue turned purple. And that was a whole month ago, Lily. A MONTH!"

"You know I think my tongue is still lilac in one spot still," Sirius added while sticking his tongue out trying to find it.

Lily ignored Sirius and defended herself to James, "Well, I've just been busier lately!"

"Busy doing what? Snogging a certain Ravenclaw Keeper?"

Lily blushed a bit at that. Andy had been kissing her quite a bit lately and each time it got more and more forceful. She wouldn't say more passionately though. It felt as if he was attacking her lips and she was just kind of sitting there and not doing anything. But of course she wouldn't tell Andy that. She probably wouldn't tell anyone that. It sounded odd to tell about.

"What I do with him is my business James," Lily said simply.

"But you're always with him," James said again.

"Well maybe we can all hang out together then. The Marauders, Andy and me and I can see if Chloe will go," Lily suggested.

James raised an eyebrow, "Maybe,"

"Great! Next Hogsmeade trip we should all meet up at the Three Broomsticks!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"Yeah sounds fun," James said with a small trace of sarcasm that went unnoticed.

"Does this look lilac to you? No wait! It looks magenta!" Sirius said with his tongue stuck out at an odd angle.

Both James and Lily rolled their eyes as Sirius began tugging at his tongue.

_**AU Note: Sorry! I am HORRIBLE at updating. This has been what 6 months? Maybe more. I'm sorry! AT least I have a slighly humorish chapter for you. Does that make up for it? Maybe? Probably not much. I'll bake you all cookies to make up for it. Tell me what you guys think of it though!**_


End file.
